In liquid crystal GRIN (gradient index) lenses using rod-shaped electrodes, the orientation disorder (disclination) is likely to occur when voltage for realizing a phase difference distribution as lenses is applied to the electrodes (lens end electrodes). Disclination causes stray light, and increases the crosstalk. Means for reducing stray light is thus needed. Therefore, in order to reduce the crosstalk, a technique of providing a light shield portion that is wider than the width of lens electrodes beneath the lens electrodes is proposed.
The technique of the related art, however, has a disadvantage that the lenses are shielded more than necessary by the light shielding portion that is wider than the lens electrode width and the luminance is thus lowered.